


Exception

by Annie17851



Series: Slices of Destiel [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2121246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie17851/pseuds/Annie17851
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel doesn't have hindsight or doubt. Yet.<br/>PreDestiel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exception

**Author's Note:**

> 4x15 Death Takes a Holiday  
> Castiel is not sure how to answer Dean's questions.

EXCEPTION

 

If only Castiel possessed hindsight. But of course, he doesn't. That’s something too close to doubt, to a form of emotion that has yet to flourish in the Angel.

If he had hindsight, he might have looked back on that night and done things differently. Instead of waiting outside of the warded house of the dead for Astral Dean to appear, he might have thought to check in at the motel room, check on the physical embodiment of the brothers. Might have been able to prevent the death of the psychic. The psychic he had involuntarily burned the eyes out of. Could have saved the Winchesters one more piece of guilt to add to their already over-laden burdens. 

Heaven’s instructions come first, however, and Alastair must be captured. 

Objective achieved, but Dean Winchester seems none too happy about it.

Why? Dean wants to know, why pretend to be Bobby?

“Because whatever I ask, you seem to do the exact opposite.” Castiel tells him very simply. So Dean changes tactics, wants to know if the people of the town will start dying again. Dean doesn't even know about the psychic yet.

Of course, things must go on as nature intended. Castiel wants to stop the deaths- for Dean. Can’t

“You made an exception for me.” Dean reminds the angel.

“You’re different,” Castiel replies. 

The angel of the Lord leaves then, because Dean will ask him why. Why is Dean different? Castiel can’t truthfully answer the question.

Because Castiel thinks ‘Heaven’s orders’ have nothing to do with his answer.


End file.
